Keeneye Alchemist
by Maknya
Summary: This continues on the Brotherhood version and is about Ed and Winry's daughter as she makes her way in the world trying to find her own path instead of treading in her father's footsteps. Everyone knows the Fullmetal Alchemist, and everyone knows she's his daughter, but do they really know her?
1. Girl with the Golden Braid

Episode 1: Girl with the Golden Braid

"She should be in a hospital!"

"The doctor himself said there wasn't much they could do for her there. It's better for her to be at home with her family. He's willing to come out here for the treatment."

"I'm just glad I was able to get back in time. Why didn't you call me sooner?!"

"She didn't want you to come home early just for her! what else was I supposed to do? She's already torn up about this all as it is!"

Sadi heard them through her bedroom door and frowned. Daddy and Mom never fought. Daddy had just gotten back from his trip with Benjamin. This was usually cause for fancy dinners and games on the lawn. She wasn't completely lost to the fact that he had only come home early because of her however. It made her feel bad. Daddy had been exploring to the west of Amestris, learning about all sorts of things and in return telling the people his story. Benji had been accompanying him practically since he could walk.

Her bedroom door swung open and Benji walked in now. Sadi looked up into his grieved face. This was why she hadn't wanted them home. It was hard enough having mom check up on her in the night, explaining that she couldn't sleep, seeing the silent tears slip through her closed eyelids. Today was the day.

"I'll be just like daddy!" she'd always tell her mother when she gave the pained expression. "I'll have a metal leg too! And then you won't have to worry anymore. The pain will be all gone." She'd smile up at her mom and ask her to braid her hair just like daddy's.

Benji came over and sat at the far corner of her bed where her small legs didn't yet reach. He gave an attempted smile.

"It's been a while, little sister. You've grown a lot since I saw you last."

"Mom and daddy are fighting." She couldn't keep the tremor from her voice. They were fighting because of her.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. The house fell deathly silent and footsteps could be heard making their way to open it.

"It's the doctor. Good." Sadi clutched a small fist around her blanket. "Now we can get this over with and everything will be happy again." There was slight murmurings coming from the next room before finally her dad came in, the doctor in tow.

"Winry?" Daddy called. Her mom appeared behind the twosome. "I want you to take Ben and go." He dropped his head, his bangs hiding his eyes, but not before Sadi saw the tears. Two of them running down her daddy's cheeks.

"I couldn't..." she began. Benjamin was already on his feet.

"Please," her dad whispered. "I'll come find you when it's over. Get some ice cream or something. I'll find you." Without another word Ben left the room, her mother soon followed.

The process was painful. Her daddy held her in his arms and she squeezed his hand for support. Her right leg was removed above the knee to prevent the infection from spreading to the remainder of her body. To try to save her life.

"After this mommy's going to make me an automail leg just like yours, daddy," she explained to him. He squeezed her hand back, his baby girl.

(7 years later)

"She never cries."

"Pardon?" The Fuhrer looked up from his pile of work. General Riza Hawkeye Mustang stood at attention by the corner of his desk facing the door on the opposite end of the room. How had she snuck in on him? It was as if she had just appeared from thin air.

"They say she never cries. The new alchemist." She never looked his direction as if trying to give off the impression of ignoring him. This, in his opinion, was rather pointless. No one else was in the room. If she had something of importance to discuss with him, then she could at least give him the decency of direct eye contact.

He sighed and ran a hand through his stringy black hair. He had plenty to worry about right now without concerning himself with the State Alchemist exam taking place later in the day.

"Brigadier General Fathoms has taken an interest in her," she continued.

"Good for him. Invite me to the wedding." His cool hand on his forehead felt good. Perhaps he was coming down with a fever.

"Very funny, sir, but you know that's not what I meant." She sighed as if finally realizing that he wasn't exactly giving his full attention to the conversation at hand. "Look, just make sure you show up before the exam is over." He watched as she stalked out of the room.

He waited until the door was closed before scratching his head. Why the formality? He sighed. There was no way he could concentrate on his work now. She'd been hinting about the new alchemists, the ones taking their state exams today. As Fuhrer he was supposed to be there, and that was no doubt where she had gone.

He slid his chair from the desk and stood up, stretching and yawning. The sun glared through the window at him foretelling the coming night, a few hours away yet. He cast one last look around his office before heading for the door.

"Fuhrer King Mustang!" He turned to look at who had called. A young girl, hands full of paperwork, hurried to join him.

"Elicia?" She smiled as she caught up and adjusted her pile of files to her other arm.

"Are you heading to the exam? Mind if I join you and Riza?" He nodded once.

"Sure."

"I'll meet you down there, save me a spot!" she hollered, already rushing back down the hall. She truly was her father's daughter. Elicia Hughes took over Maes' office work as soon as she was old enough. She seemed comfortable with it, and as long as he reigned Fuhrer he could guarantee her safety. Her job would not be her reason of death, not like her father before her.

"The least I can do for an old friend," he whispered to himself.

"It looks like we have thirty eight participants in the exam today. Fuhrer? Fuhrer Mustang!" He looked up startled.

"Ah, Brigadier General Fathoms. I'm sorry, must have dozed off for a second." He accepted the large folder Fathoms was waving at him. Leafing through it, he found the exam and interview results for each candidate, yet he wasn't exactly focused enough to pay attention to any of the names or numbers. What had Riza told him? That Fathoms had taken an interest in one of the new alchemists?

As if on cue, Riza came to his other side making it almost too clear she was refusing to look at Fathoms. _I guess she isn't happy about his interest in the alchemist. _He thought, but _why_?

"Well it looks like the final event is about to begin. I'd better get over there." Fathoms indicated the center of the vast expanse of land containing everything from a barren desert terrain to a frost covered mountain peak. Everything an alchemist could possibly need to transmute something.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Mustang. I doubt you want to miss this show."

"So, what are you holding against Brigadier General Fathoms?" He asked as soon as he was out of earshot. She seemed taken aback by his question but recovered quickly. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing that with you at this time. After all he is a lower ranking officer and I have a responsibility to him." Mustang frowned. Why wouldn't she just come out and tell him what it was about Fathoms that bothered her? He'd moved up in the ranks quickly and was extremely good at what he did. He was known for taking at least one new alchemist under his wing each year and helping them complete the exam. To date not one single individual who had trained under him had failed to pass it.

What must be the candidates were gathering in a small group at the center. Fathoms was explaining about all their resources.

"Impress us. You may begin." He gave a slight grin at the group. Slowly, one at a time, the examinees stepped forward. One man turned some water from the river into an ice sculpture, although no one was really sure what exactly it was supposed to be. It soon melted in the harsh heat of the day and soaked much of the sand in the desert area. A stern-looking woman cast him a dirty look as he had apparently ruined her attempt at turning the sand into glass.

Something caught Mustang's eye however. A golden braid whipped around in the wind. The person had their back to him, dressed in a tank top and black pants. It couldn't be...

"Is that... It can't be..?" He could barely get the words out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Riza. She was shaking her head.

"Meet the girl that Fathoms has taken an interest in."

ooo

"You passed with flying colors. I expected nothing less however. Here you are, your pocket watch and your name. You will now be known as the Keeneye Alchemist. Congratulations." The girl remained expressionless as she collected her things from the Brigadier General. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Our Fuhrer, King Mustang wishes to see you. I'll take you to him now." The girl nodded once and waited for Fathoms to lead the way. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face; her braid had nearly come undone during the exam.

ooo

"You should be proud of yourself, Brigadier General Fathoms. This is your best student yet I've heard." Mustang sat at his desk attempting a bit of small talk. She stood beside Fathoms looking directly at him with golden eyes just a shade darker than her hair. He sighed. "Will you please excuse us, Fathoms?" He had to hear her tell him herself. There was no other way his mind would be appeased. The door closed behind him leaving the two of them alone.

"Forgive me, it's just..." How was he supposed to put this? "What is your name, may I ask?" Upon closer examination it appeared that what anyone might mistake for silver shoes were in fact automail feet. Both of her feet were gone and who knew how much of her legs. Her right hand also seemed to have an automail covering with only two real fingers. The girl was half machine_. just like him_, he thought.

"I am Sadi. Might I ask, is something wrong?" Mustang shot out a hand.

"No! Not at all! I just... I had to know. Who is your father?" She didn't seem surprised by the question as if she'd been asked many times before; yet she did seem reluctant to answer.

"My father is Edward. Edward Elric. Yet he is better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

ooo

"She seems to be following in his footsteps, becoming a State Alchemist at the age of thirteen. She even has automail limbs. You don't think _she _tried human transmutation?" Mustang walked slowly through the empty hallway, Riza at his side. Black Hayate kept the pace.

"I highly doubt that. I don't think her father would have allowed it."

"Yet she stays here instead of going home. Why is that? What happened to her family?"

"Sometimes it's best to just leave things alone."

"You seemed pretty upset about Fathoms taking an interest in her."

"Yes, he isn't one of my favorite people to work with. She's young and I just don't want her used. No matter her circumstance we owe Ed that much. Just... just keep an eye on her. Maybe together the both of us can work things out." Riza waited for his confirmation.

"Okay." He whispered. "You're right. It's the least we could do for Ed."

ooo

"Did you hear? Elric's daughter is here!"

"I heard she passed the exam only because she's his daughter."

"No way! There's nothing but skill running through her blood. There's no way she could have failed."

"I heard she transmuted Mustang's soul into a talking trash can. Now whenever you get tired of him talking, you just close the lid!"

"Heheh, wouldn't that be a laugh, but you know human transmutation is strictly forbidden. It's a taboo! She wouldn't have been that dumb."

"Still, it would be good for a laugh! Just think, his gloves would never get wet again! Just store them inside."

"There would be nothing but improvement there."

"It's not even eight in the morning and you're already cracking Roy Mustang jokes?" Lieutenant Colonel Maria Ross made her way through the mess hall and took a seat in the throng of people.

"Sorry, Maria," a man replied from the other end of the table. He didn't really look that sorry however.

"So what did she really do to pass the exam? What did she transmute?" someone else asked, mainly to change the subject it seemed.

"I believe she created a tornado."

Ross blinked. "She passed by creating a tornado?"

"It seems she was able to manipulate it to go around the area destroying everyone else's work. For her ability to manipulate it is what I believe she passed for."

"Hey, are we talking about Ed's daughter? She's causing quite a buzz, isn't she?" Captain Denny Brosh took a seat next to Ross and began plowing into his breakfast bread and honey. There were a few glances exchanged around the table that both Ross and Brosh seemed oblivious to.

"When is he going to get a move on and ask her to marry him?"

"Don't you think they've waited long enough?"

"He probably won't ask until they're both six feet under." Whispers flew through the air just out of earshot.

"Hey, has anyone seen the girl yet? I've heard she's staying here instead of going home at night. You'd think she'd have made her way to breakfast by now."

"If I were her I'd be avoiding places like this. I doubt the poor girl wants everyone gawking at her. Think how she must feel! Daughter of the well known child prodigy Fullmetal," Ross explained as she buttered her roll. "We all need to just give her some space."

"You've got to be joking! This is the biggest news we've had in over a decade! Why isn't the newspaper here yet? Think of what a business boom her coming here could be!"

"Hey, didn't she have a brother? I was sure Ed had two kids."

"Last I heard, he was traveling with his father. He must have left her home."

"That's _it_!" Maria stood up causing the bench to quiver. She snatched her tray with great force and stormed toward the doorway dumping her breakfast in the bin and sliding her tray onto the rack in one smooth sweep before disappearing around the hall.

"What's her problem?" someone asked.

ooo

She was only a child! Why couldn't they just give her some space. Ross couldn't help thinking of the young Ed. Such a dark and depressing past and such a terrible future had befallen him. He'd been so young. They had both had a good heart and never gave up no matter what. Now Ed's daughter was here, but why? Surely Edward hadn't encouraged her to join the military? No, that wasn't like him at all. That meant she had come of her own will. Did her family even know she was here? Was that why she hadn't gone home? Was she now ashamed to face them?

"Fuhrer King Mustang, might I ask where the Elric girl is? I'd like to speak with her." She'd gone straight to the Fuhrer's office, leaving the conversation behind her. Why couldn't they have just dropped it?

"Lieutenant Colonel Ross!" He seemed surprised at seeing her. She couldn't blame him having just gotten to Central this morning she had spend the better part of the past five years at East HQ. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she has already gone. She hopped a train this morning heading to West HQ. I believe she plans to stay there for a while to aid in her study."

"And what is she studying?"

Mustang shrugged. "I'm not sure. She has been apprenticing under Brigadier General Fathoms. You might wish to ask him."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do that. Sir." Ross saluted before retreating from the room.

ooo

Sadi sighed as she watched the vast landscape pass by through the train window. She'd started off on her adventure a bit late. Her father was still the youngest State Alchemist in history. Her mother had insisted she stay at home when she had turned twelve due to another amputation, this time from her right hand. She looked down at it now, the metal crossing over her palm and the back of her hand and her metal thumb and last two fingers. Her index and middle finger were the only real ones left. Then there was her right leg lost up past the knee and her left leg just below. She was like a patchwork quilt!

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be concerning herself with those trivial things. She had much more important things to be focusing on. The library at West HQ was promised to hold all sorts of knowledge about everything Fathoms had been teaching her. Now that she was a State Alchemist she had access to any and every book imaginable. She had started off late, but she was going to finish ahead. Just the thought of one more person telling her how much she was like her father was enough to make her blood boil.

She pulled the tie from her hair letting her braid fall out and ran her fingers through it for good measure.

When she was little she had loved all the attention from everyone, even total strangers, but it was always the same. Soon expectations were raised. She was supposed to act and live and _be _someone who everyone was fashioning her into. When she turned ten, Sadi decided to become a State Alchemist, like her dad but not exactly. Fathoms had taken her in and trained her privately for years leading up to yesterday's exam. He had been the first person not to treat her like she was special or different and he had given her hope.

She had never told anyone about her training or her desire to become a 'dog of the military' unsure of what their reactions might be. Now she couldn't help thinking of her mother. No doubt by now she had grown worried, wondering where her daughter had gone. It wouldn't be long before she headed to the military asking for her. She would find out soon enough what her daughter had done and no doubt be after her. She might even be waiting for her at the train station in West!

Sadi got to her feet. She couldn't just sit and think anymore, she had to get her mind off these things! Her bare metal feet made slight clanking noises with each step. She paced the car's small isle endlessly ignoring the eyes watching her progress. There weren't many people in the car with her and she couldn't be bothered with them right now.

ooo

Winry had done exactly that. When her daughter hadn't come home last night she had begun to worry, but when she still hadn't come that morning she had taken to the streets. No one had seen her and it all too soon became obvious of the one place she had gone.

"You mean Sadi Elric?" A secretary behind the desk at East HQ asked her. "Haven't you heard? She passed her State Alchemist exam yesterday with flying colors. Everyone's been talking about it." He seemed pretty shocked that her so-called mother hadn't heard the news that had the rest of the country talking. "I'm not sure where she would be now, but the exam took place at Central HQ. That would be a place to start."

_Why_? Why would Sadi do this? She hadn't told her anything but if she had passed the exam then she had been studying for years! Winry didn't know how to handle this herself. She found a payphone and dialed the operator. Ed would be in Creta by now, slowly making his way through the country and beyond. He had just left a week ago, but she couldn't help that right now. He needed to know.

"Hello? Winry?" His voice on the other end sounded cheerful. Things seemed to be going well. Her heart sank.

"Hey Ed, listen. I have some news you probably never wanted to hear..."

ooo

She saw him through her window. Not the person she had been expecting and definitely not her first choice. Sadi shrank back against her seat. How could she possibly get off the train without him seeing her? He must have hopped a train from Creta and beat her there.

Slowly she got up and made her way to the back of the car. A window stood ajar and she pushed it the rest of the way open before slipping out and falling easily to the ground below. All the while hoping no one had seen, she made her way around the back of the train. She would walk around the long way and go straight to Headquarters. She would have to face her family eventually, but not today. Her first full day as a State Alchemist should be a bit more pleasant.

As she cleared the train she pulled her automail hand in front of her to hide it from peering eyes. If only she'd worn shoes to hide her feet, yet she didn't see any need for them. They would only slow her down.

"Just keep moving forward. Don't look back. He won't notice you if you just don't look back," she told herself again and again.

The State flag billowed softly in the breeze as she ran up the steps. Only then did she chance a quick look back at the train station. Most of it was hidden from view, but she could see a few people and was relieved to note that none of them was her dad. Sadi clenched her automail fist before making her way inside.

Fathoms hadn't been lying. The Central library held all sorts of books that were impossible to find anywhere else, yet here at West HQ they went into greater detail on a small amount of them. Sadi slid her fingers across the titles of the books in wonder. Every book imaginable about the world. The wind, the water, the valleys and mountains. All sorts of things about history and myths, beliefs of their ancestors.

She made herself a little nest of books in a small corner and began plowing in, her eyes quickly scanning across and absorbing the information within. Fathoms had given her exactly one month for research here before he expected her back with a full report. She had to make it good.

_Phosphorus is natural in rocks and minerals making its way into streams from runoff._

_ Nitrogen is liberated to the atmosphere and is one of the most common elements making up 3/4 of the atmosphere. _

_ The breakdown of nitrogen in the form of ammonia consumes oxygen which may reduce to lethal levels._

"I'm looking for someone. You haven't seen Sadi Elric, have you? State Alchemist?" Sadi slammed her book closed and stuffed it back on the shelf. That was her dad at the front desk. Any second now he'd be in here looking for her. She ran.

Why was it such a big deal? Maybe her father merely wished to congratulate her. Not likely. They would probably be back on the train homebound with a long talk about how this wasn't the life for her. What did he know about what was best for her anyway? He was never home! No, that wasn't really fair. He had always been there for her amputations, and they had visited more often in the past few years, he and Benji. She knew he had a lot of work to do in the West just as Uncle Alphonse was working in the East. However Alphonse lived in Xing now instead of Amestris, so he was never far from home and his three children.

She could have gone with her father, she knew. He had offered to take her many times, but she had already begun studying Alchemy with Fathoms and it was too late. Everything had been too late.

Sadi heard the library door open and froze in between two narrow aisles crammed with books.


	2. Just Like Daddy

Episode 2: Just Like Daddy

How could she have been naive enough to believe that she could handle this? Sadi held her breath and waited. There were soft footsteps making their way around the vast room.

"Sadi? Sadi, are you in here?" He didn't sound angry, more anxious. She closed her eyes. It would be easier to just get it over with now. Say she was sorry and move on. If only it was truly that simple.

ooo

"Alright, Sadi. Your new leg is ready!" Winry held up the small auto-mail leg she had been working on. The girl squealed with delight, her whole face lighting up. Her daddy held her once more in his strong arms as her nerves were attached to the machine. Apart from a few groans and turning her daddy's fingers white, she showed no sign of pain. There were no tears in her eyes.

"Okay Sadi, just take it slow." Her mother handed her the small crutches. She pushed them away impatiently.

"Mommy, I don't need them! I can walk! I have two legs." Winry sighed.

"It's been a long time since you have walked, so you'll be a little weak at first. Please, just use these for now to help build up your strength." Slowly Sadi took her first steps around the living room. Her mother showed her some simple exercises she could do to help in her recovery but she wasn't really paying attention.

"Where's daddy? I want to show him!" Without waiting for an answer she headed for the front door. He had to be out on the lawn. She stepped over the threshold onto the porch, a slight breeze toying with her golden hair, eyes peeled looking for her dad. She found him sitting in the shade of a tree, hands behind his head like a pillow, eyes closed. He looked up at her as the door shut. His eyes widened and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Look daddy! I have a leg just like you!" Her smile was contagious and he was soon running across the lawn to embrace his daughter.

"I have to show Benji now. Where is he?"

"He's probably still asleep." Her mother had appeared at the door, holding it open for her.

"I have to show him!" She hobbled down the hall turning back at the last second to look at her parents. Their arms wrapped around each other as they watched her walk and smiles spread across their faces. She gave them a toothy grin back before disappearing into Benjamin's room.

"Ouch! That hurt! Whatchya do that for?!" Benji coiled into a ball clutching his side where the crutch had struck.

"To wake you up. It's too late to be sleeping! I had to show you my leg. Look Benji! I can walk! I'm just like daddy!"

ooo

_ I'm just like daddy. _How many times had she said that line throughout her life? She sighed. She wouldn't run. Slowly, she got to her feet and made her way to the end of the small aisle.

"Dad?" He spun around, his eyes landing on her and softening. What had that expression been? Had he been _worried_?

"Sadi." He reached for her, pulling her into a tight embrace. For the moment no words needed to be said. "Sadi, _why_?" He loosened his grip on her and held her at arm's length to see her face. She dropped her gaze. What had she been expecting? For him to yell at her? Strip her of her pocket watch and send her on the next train to Resembool? She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's just... not now." She looked him straight in the eye. "I need some time, _please_!" He seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." His arms dropped to his sides and he clenched his fists. "But I didn't come all the way from Creta for that kind of answer. I guess I'll just have to stay here and wait." The corners of his mouth twitched into a mischievous grin. Sadi's eyes widened.

"You don't mean you're going to stay here with me?"

He nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. I'm not leaving until I get some answers." He folded his arms across his chest. "So what is the name they've given you?" he asked as if attempting to start a conversation.

"Where's Benji?" Sadi asked out of genuine curiosity.

"He's on his way to Resembool. But this isn't really the sort of conversation to have in a library." His eyes wandered about the room and hers followed. For the first time she noticed all the peering faces half concealed by books. Everyone seemed to be listening in on them. She closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to gain patience.

"You're right." Her eyelids flew open and she stared at him hard. "Besides, I have so much work to do. I don't have time for this right now." She spun on the spot and stalked off back to her little nest of books she had left in a corner. He followed her and stood beside her as she read and studied, refusing to move from his post. She did her best to ignore him.

By late afternoon she had come to the conclusion that a heated argument would have been quicker and more convenient. They could be mad at each other for a few days and make up the next time they saw each other. It would have only lasted for a few moments and he would have been back on a train to Creta leaving her in blissful peace. He watched as she carefully put the books back in their assorted places and followed her silently out of the room. She couldn't help thinking that he was getting some sort of pleasure out of the whole arrangement.

Ducking into an empty hallway she whirled on him.

"Dad, please! I don't need a babysitter."

"I never said you did."

"So, could you stop following me around?"

"I told you the conditions for that. As soon as we can talk, and I feel I've gotten some real answers from you, I'll be on the next train out of here." She sighed and ran a hand across her forehead in frustration.

"I'm a State Alchemist now! I'm considered an adult!"

"That might be true, but _I _won't consider you an adult until you've talked to me like one." She groaned.

"Okay, fine. You win." She slowly slipped back into the throng of people making their way to the mess hall for dinner.

ooo

"I don't see what concern it is for you. My pupil is studying with careful instructions from me. I wouldn't worry about such trivial things." Brigadier General Fathoms emptied a handful of papers into a bin by his desk and returned to his work in progress. Not once had he looked at her. Ross' image of this man was fast diminishing. Did he feel so above her that he refused to so much as look at her?

"I find myself very interested in what she is studying. This is why I came to ask you. If you don't have the decency to tell me what I came to find out, then I'm sure we could get Fuhrer Mustang involved." She wasn't usually one for making threats, but she had a feeling that if he knew how well connected she was, he would spill.

"Now, there's no need for that. As a lower ranking officer I'm appalled that you feel the need to threaten me. Consider that a warning." He finally looked up from his paperwork long enough to give her a death glare. His dark eyes were enough to make the hair on her neck prickle.

"Sir." She didn't apologize, nor did she salute as she practically fled the room. He waited a moment before following her out.

ooo

"It seems that she got her right leg up past her knee amputated at the age of six due to an unknown disease. At the age of eight, after finally fully recovering from the amputation and new auto-mail leg, she lost her left foot. Just a year later she lost more of her left leg almost up to her knee. When she was ten she began her training under Brigadier General Fathoms and only postponed her exam last year due to her last amputation, this time of two fingers and her thumb on her right hand. This girl has been through a lot." Riza put the report down on the Fuhrer's desk. He picked it up and scanned through it.

"What was the illness again? Why did her limbs need to be amputated?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at the small details Riza had skipped over.

"It didn't say exactly. Some sort of flesh eating disease caused by bacteria in a cut or wound. It spread fast and in order to prevent it from entering her bloodstream the doctor felt it best to amputate."

"She really went into a lot of detail about her past for the exam interview. Most people are vague, giving only needed information."

"It only makes sense. Practically everyone knows by now that Edward performed human transmutation. She probably wanted to clear any doubt in anyone's mind that she had never done such a thing." Riza theorized. The Fuhrer placed the file carefully in his drawer on top of all the others and slid it closed.

"Edward called this morning."

"Oh? What did he call for?"

"You ask what he called for, not how he managed to get an outside call to the Fuhrer's desk?" Roy seemed impressed.

"He has his ways. What has it been, nearly nineteen years since we saw him last?"

Roy nodded. "He was looking for his daughter."

Riza's eyes widened.

ooo

At least her father couldn't follow her into the restroom. It didn't take long to unlatch the small window and push it open. She pulled herself up and squeezed through, falling to the ground below, almost. A hand had grabbed her at the last second and she now sat dangling by her shirt.

"You really are predicable." Ed lowered her to the ground, a smug expression on his face. She scowled.

"Do you make a habit of standing outside restroom windows?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's just that I tried the exact same thing in an attempt to escape a certain teacher of mine. I, however, nearly got karate chopped in the face. I thought I'd be a bit more passive on you. So, if you're done here, shall we head to dinner?" Sadi dropped her head in defeat and slowly led the way to the mess hall.

She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. She piled her tray with rolls and soup and managed to wheedle into a small spot near the end of a bench. _There_. Now her dad couldn't sit next to her. She started when he placed his tray at the end of the table before clapping his hands together. He placed them on the floor and slowly drew them up, a rough chair forming beneath them. There was now a crater in the floor with a seat the perfect height, right in the middle of it. He sat down and began eating as if he had just pulled up a chair from a nearby table, nothing more.

There was silence at the table for a few moments as everyone seemed to be frozen in their places. Soon an explosion of chatter erupted.

"Hey, it's Edward!"

"Edward Elric?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Boy he's grown!"

"What's he doing back here? I thought he was traveling the world?"

"Is that his daughter?"

"I can see the resemblance."

"I never thought I'd live to meet him!"

"How do you perform alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

"Could I shake your hand?" She chanced a quick glance his way. He seemed completely occupied with eating. One hand contained a roll and the other a spoon. She watched as he shoveled food into his mouth without so much as a glance in any of his admirer's directions. Maybe now she would be able to slip away. She quickly stuffed a couple rolls in her pockets and drank a few spoons of soup before fleeing the room.

ooo

"Second Lieutenant Groll!"

"Yes, what is it?" Jami Groll had woken to the telephone ringing. Why couldn't the neighborhood kids find something better to do than prank calling? However hearing her commanding officer on the line had immediately brought her to attention.

"There's a situation just down your street. I'm not sure of the details but I'd be prepared for anything. Call for backup if you think it's needed." There was a click and he was gone. She stared at the phone for a moment before placing it back on the receiver. What had that been about?

It took little more than a moment for her to be completely dressed and ready to go. Unsure of what to expect, she packed three different types of guns in her belt before running for the door. Once outside it became all too apparent of what was going on. Screams and shouts could be heard from the end of the street. How had she not been woken sooner? She raced toward the commotion, gun at the ready. As she turned the corner she froze. Some sort of _thing _had its back to her and seemed to be bending over something.

"Identify yourself!" She held the gun up, ready to fire. "My name is Second Lieutenant Groll, you will identify yourself. Who are you?" She refrained from asking _what _it was. Slowly it turned to face her. It definitely wasn't human, it couldn't be! Standing up it was nearly eight feet tall! Its face was shrouded in shadow.

"_I am done here_," a raspy voice groaned. Before she could even think of pulling the trigger, the thing was already vanishing further down the street. She shot once, twice, before pursuing. It was already out of sight though, and the street had fallen eerily quiet giving no hints of the thing's whereabouts. She sighed and slipped her gun back in its holster before returning to the place that thing had been.

A child! A girl lay motionless on the ground, a small group of people surrounding her, all too afraid to pick her up. She knelt down by the little girl and checked her pulse. Nothing. That was odd. There was no blood. Nothing to indicate she had been harmed in any way. Had she simply died from fright?

"It seems you had an exciting night!"

"Hi Holly." Jami grunted. She sat at her desk in South HQ sipping coffee.

"It's not fair! You should have called me!" Holly marched over to her desk and pulled up a chair.

"There wasn't time. It all happened so fast."

"Yeah yeah. So who was it? Some robber stealing a ladies' purse?" The girl grinned.

"If only. I don't know. It was weird." She went on to explain the happenings of the night. "The Major is looking into it. I just feel completely useless! I didn't so much as graze it with a bullet. I should have been able to bring it down easily."

"And the girl? Have they found her cause of death yet?" Jami shook her head.

"They're doing an autopsy now. Tell you what. I think I'll take the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Another reason you should have called me last night. It's been forever since I played hooky."

"Here." Jami handed a small stack of papers and files to her friend. "If you really want to get in on the action you can write up my report while I catch some shut eye." Holly placed the papers back on her desk.

"No way! I'm out of here!" She followed Jami out of the room.

ooo

"Isn't it about time you were in bed? The earlier you wake in the morning, the more studying you can get done. Of course you can also have time to figure out when you plan on talking to me so I can get back to my work and you can go your merry way."

"How did you know I left?" Not only had he caught up to her, but he had somehow managed to get in front of her as she turned a corner.

"Did you really think I was that oblivious to what was going on around me?"

"It seemed that way to me," Sadi mumbled under her breath. "And how do you plan on keeping an eye on me in my sleep?"

"I'll sleep outside the door if necessary. But really I had hoped you wouldn't prolong our conversation to such a degree. I will not leave until I get some answers. Believe me when I say that."

"You're starting to get annoying."

"Not annoying, just stubborn. Sadi, you seem so eager to prove to the world that you're an adult, so prove it to me first." She sighed in defeat.

"I can see no other option. Let's just get this over with."

ooo

"We had a hard time attempting to track down the culprit of the other night's fiasco. At first we believed he was human, but from your description we now believe you saw a _Lamia_."

Jami frowned. "And what would that be? I had been thinking perhaps a _chimera_."

"Yes, we looked into that too. It is possible. There have been human transmuted chimeras before. However look at this." A picture was pushed across the desk toward her. Jami picked it up and studied it. A tall dark figure glowered up at her.

"Of course it's only a rough sketch of what people have imagined them to look like. They are mythical creatures dreamed up by the country of Drachma. However that does beg the question of why one would be clear down in the south of Amestris, not to mention right outside quite a few of our military staff homes. Something is going on."

"So you don't believe them to be real? These _Lamia_?" The Major shrugged.

"I didn't use to believe in chimeras or homunculi either and look where that lead us? It's been nearly twenty years now and we're still picking up the pieces."

"Do you have any further information on them besides a rough sketch?" Jami asked, sliding the paper back toward him. He nodded.

"They're said to be almost vampiric in nature, in that they suck the blood from their victims." She was about to protest but he raised his hand to silence her.

"The point of the matter is that these creatures are said to drink their victims blood. Getting the autopsy results back I can only conclude that it all adds up. The girl died from losing too much blood. There was practically nothing left in her. You said yourself there was no blood at the scene and the cleanup crew affirmed that the next morning. For the time being we can only assume that this is the result of such a creature." Jami got up to leave. At the door the Major called after her.

"I would keep my mouth shut about this if I were you. I don't know exactly what's going on, but we don't need to cause alarm if it's nothing. We also don't want everyone believing you're off your rocker by chasing fanciful fairytales." She nodded once and closed the door soundlessly behind her.

"So what did the Major have to say?" Holly got a dreamy look in her eyes as she said the word. Jami rolled hers. "Yet another reason on the long list of reasons you should have called me that night as backup! I could have gone to that meeting with you, better yet I could have gone _for _you."

"Holly! There are more important things to be worrying about then the Major."

"I happen to find him attractive, is that a sin?" Holly tossed her long brown hair behind her shoulders and gave a diminishing look across the table.

"You have enough going on in your life right now without throwing another guy into the mix!"

"But that's just my problem! I have so much going on. I need a strong handsome man by my side to help me cope!" She clutched her hands together as if praying.

"Your orders ladies." The waitress gave Jami a slight wink as she placed the food onto their table and left. Having come here every Thursday evening for the past few years had made them both regular customers.

Jami looked down at her steak. _They're said to be almost vampiric in nature, in that they suck the blood from their victims_. Why had she ordered it tonight? The delicacy was pricy at the best of times and now she wasn't sure she could even take a bite. She shuddered and sipped ice tea instead.

"Look, Holly this could be serious."

"Yes, I agree!" Jami stared at her.

"You do?"

"Of course I do! It could be a complete disaster! I mean, what am I supposed to wear to our wedding? I don't own a single white dress!" Jami groaned. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. Maybe that was a good thing though. Jami had intended on telling Holly what they had discussed behind the door but with her tendency to gossip and the fact that she wasn't one for keeping her mouth shut... Jami decided it might be best to allow her friend to keep gushing over the Major until she forgot about the conversation all together.

"Well it's getting late and I need to finish up my report for tomorrow. I'll see you later, Holly."

"But wait! You haven't even touched your steak." Holly seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I found I wasn't in the mood for meat after all tonight, why don't you eat it." She slid the meat onto her place before heading out into the cool night air.

ooo

"So, why? Why did you feel the necessity to join the military?" Sadi sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"It's just that I want to be me. I'm tired of everyone thinking they know who I am or who I'll become or how I _should_ be. I want to be unpredictable. I want to be able to have my own name instead of always being known as the Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter."

"So you did it for popularity? So everyone would know who you were?" He genuinely seemed taken aback.

"No, not exactly. It's more complicated than that." She fiddled with her hands in her lap. How was she going to explain this? It seemed nearly impossible. "I don't care how many people know me. What I care about is _how _they know me." She paused.

"I'm listening," he encouraged.

"I want people to know who the Keeneye Alchemist is as well as the Fullmetal. I want people to respond to my name. How I helped them, what I've done for them. I want to make a name for _myself_!"

"You could have done that without joining the military."

"But there's more to it than that. I want to research into whatever disease has plagued me since I was little. Maybe I can figure it out and prevent it from spreading further or from taking anyone else's limbs or even their life."

"So you're searching for how to get your body back as well. Did you get that from me and Al?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm not searching for a way to get my body back. I've accepted the way I am now." She hesitated. "There's also one more reason."

"Which is?"

"I want to look into the so-called law of equivalent exchange." His eyes widened.

"I've told you about that your whole life. You should know it by heart."

She got to her feet. "The thing is, I don't understand." She was getting angry now. "If there's an equal exchange then where is my reward for all that I've lost? I've never gotten anything for the many times I've had limbs amputated. The pain of going through the auto-mail procedures. Where is my reward for that?" she demanded.


	3. Journey in the Rain

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.

To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.

That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

Edward slid off his gloves and set them on his lap.

"Sadi, it's about time I told you something. Equivalent exchange is a fact. There is nothing in life worth getting that you don't have to fight for! Your Uncle Alphonse, for instance. I paid a price to save him. I can no longer do alchemy." Sadi's eyes widened.

"But I saw you, just today even! You've been using alchemy since I was born!"

ooo

A young girl squealed with delight. Her father had just created a ring of flowers and was carefully placing them on her head. She ran her fingers across the new creation in amazement before twirling around the yard giggling with glee.

"Magic flowers!" she exclaimed. Her pale pink dress fanned out before her as she danced. "Daddy made me magic flowers!" An illumination seemed to light up her face and she looked up in wonder. Dozens of fireflies danced above her and she stretched her hands high into the sky to greet them.

ooo

But that had been a very long time ago. Before she had lost her limbs, back when everything was happy and good and her family had gone on many picnics in the vast country surrounding Resembool. When a young girl in a pale pink dress had danced with the fireflies.

She took his gloves in her hands and examined them. On the palm of each was a simple array that she had never seen before. A star within a circle. She looked up at him awaiting an explanation.

"This is what Uncle Alphonse has been studying in Xing. When he finally understood it and had even practiced with it, I received these in the mail." He reached his hands out to accept them back. Sadi hesitated for a moment before dropping the gloves into them.

"I don't understand. It might have a different name but it is obviously Alchemy. I've seen what you can do!"

He raised a hand to stop her. "Alkakestry is understanding and using the Dragon's Pulse. In order to use it, I have to be aware of where the energy is coming from and where it is going. This gives it limits. For instance it is far easier to destroy things then it is to create and much of the time it is faster to use some quick footwork or hand-to-hand combat rather than trying to use Alkahestry."

He slipped his gloves back on and clapped his hands together, placing them on the cool ground at the base of the steps. A small clay bird rose with his hands, expertly crafted. Sadi couldn't help gazing in awe. Then, with the smallest touch of his finger the bird disintegrated into a million particles of sand and blew away in the slight breeze. Her eyes widened. How could something so beautiful and perfect have crumbled so easily?

There was silence for a moment as they both sat there. A man in his mid-thirties rushed up the steps and into the building not sparing them a glance. Finally she spoke.

"So was that good enough for you?" She asked, not quite looking him in the eye. She just wanted him to go. She could retire to her hotel room for the night and forget this day ever even happened.

Slowly he nodded. "The conversation was good enough for me. However I do wish to look into what your teacher meant on how the books here in West Head Quarters went into more depth than those in Central. I know for a fact that the ones at Central are one of a kind that you can find nowhere else." He cast her a sideways glance. "Have you ever actually _been _in the Central library?" he asked.

Color flooded to her cheeks only hidden from view by the darkness of night. She slowly shook her head.

"No. He had me on a train the very next morning after the exam. I didn't have time to go to the library." Realization dawned on her and she jumped to her feet in rage. Clenching her fists to her sides she began to shout. "He tricked me! He lied to me! Of course all the books I need would be in Central!"

"Sadi!" Ed interrupted.

She stopped, her hands dropping to her sides.

"There's one more thing I want you to do."

Her eyelids fell closed as she waited for what he was about to say. It wasn't going to be good. "Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Call your mom. Let her know you're alright." With one hand he pushed himself to his feet, brushing his suit off. Sadi stood silent.

"I'll be expecting you to visit home soon, but I don't want to see you again until you've given your mom a call. This wasn't fair to her." He turned and looked down at his young daughter. "I think given everything that has happened this is a fair request." His hands slid into his pockets as she slowly nodded.

"And now there's the small problem of getting on a train. There's obviously not one coming tonight. I guess I'll be staying in the hotel until morning. It's been quite a while..." His voice trailed off as he kicked up dust along the path leaving Sadi behind on the steps. Perhaps it was for the best.

ooo

"Ishval has never truly been the same since the military got involved all those years ago. Twenty years later and we're still picking up the pieces and trying to move on."

A tall scar-faced man slowly made his way through his home city. Large houses ran down either side of the street, windows open welcoming in any breeze that happened their way in the mid-day heat. Young children played together, chasing each other, yelling and shouting.

The city was at peace after such a long time. Now it was their duty as citizens to teach the children. To tell them of their past and how they must never allow it to happen again.

A large figure caught his eye as it rushed past just a few roads down from him. It had been shrouded in darkness and moved like the wind. Scar raced to the end of the road and gazed down the now deserted path. The thing was gone, but one large footprint remained deep in some mud. He knelt down to examine it. Much larger than a human's foot, and it seemed to have claws extending from the toes.

"Whatever the beast was, it wasn't human." Major General Miles appeared from up the road. Scar stood to greet him.

A hand rose to his face to fix his sunglasses. "And to think I was merely doing my rounds through the country and happened to be here at the precise time. Now it seems we have some evidence for the bosses in Central."

ooo

"You caught a glimpse of the creature?" Fuhrer Mustang had the phone crushed against his ear to ensure he didn't miss a word.

"Yes. The beast ran through Ishval heading toward the desert. You and I both know there is nothing but desert until Xing." Miles seemed cool as he delivered this important information, almost as if he were commenting on what fine weather they were having at the present time.

"What I don't understand is why it would run through in broad daylight, in a major city no less!"

"Well it wasn't in danger of being caught; it moves too fast for any normal human being to keep up." Miles turned in the booth to look at his surroundings. No one but Scar could be seen and even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing for the moment.

"We have eyewitness reports of a creature fitting your description found in the south. Whether it was the same creature or a different of the same kind..." Mustang's voice trailed off for a moment. "I'll be sending a squadron to identify the footprint and head toward the desert and Xing. Be expecting them in the next few days." He slammed the receiver down without waiting for Miles' response.

"Easy on the phone, Sir." Hawkeye muttered as she carried a stack of papers to the filing cabinets.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I've received intelligence from Major Camoley who is currently stationed in South HQ that a creature fitting Major General Miles' description was seen by one of his subordinates. It killed a small child by draining its blood. According to research, the creature might be what the Drachman's call a _Lamia_." He waited a moment for a response but Riza seemed completely absorbed in filing her papers.

He continued. "Of course I know better than to believe in vampires, but those from Drachma used to believe in such tales as dark creatures that roamed the land at night, feeding on anyone foolish enough to be out of their homes." He leaned back in his chair rubbing his hands across his face as if trying to make sense of it all.

"It just doesn't add up. Miles claimed it was heading toward the desert and Xing, but if it's from Drachma then what is it doing so far from home?"

Riza finished filing and slammed the drawer shut. "I'm not sure exactly what is going on either, but don't you think it might be the Drachman's trying to throw us off our guard by having their creature go to a different location. Perhaps they are planning on it going out and around through Xing and returning to them. After all Drachma is connected to Xing. It would make sense." She collected her clipboard and a pen and headed for the door.

"I just don't know. Maybe it was just a Chimera. We've dealt with such things before. It should be no problem at all. I'll get a small team together to go after the creature. Thanks to Alphonse we have good connections in Xing and shouldn't have a problem getting in and doing a little looking."

Riza stopped at the door and slid her pen behind her ear. "I'll get our tickets ready and be packed within the hour," she replied.

Mustang continued on. "And I have just the team in mind..." He stopped having just heard what she had said. "What do you mean?"

Riza Hawkeye turned to face him. "I mean I know exactly who you are planning on sending to Xing and I will be prepared to depart on the next train. I think I'll leave Black Hayate here. He is getting on in his years. Such a lengthy expedition wouldn't be good for him. But Maes is in college, so he won't be able to watch him. I know, Elicia could look after him for me..."

She walked out of the room leaving the door standing ajar allowing her voice to be heard clearly from down the hall. "You should give your son a call and let him know you're planning on leaving." Mustang sighed.

ooo

A brisk wind nipped at Sadi's skin. She wrapped her arms tightly together in an effort to keep warm as she made her way to the hotel. The oncoming storm seemed to have come from nowhere catching her off guard. Now she found herself a good mile away from her warm room having wanted to take a walk to clear her head. Well, it was clear now.

A clap of thunder roiled overhead and lightning danced around her as she hurried on. Tomorrow she would catch a train back to Central. She would confront her teacher, she would find out what was going on!

_Call your mom. Let her know you're alright. _Sadi stopped, her father's voice playing in her mind. Another deafening boom of thunder and the heavens opened up, releasing thousands of droplets that had the ground soaked in seconds.

Sadi clutched her automail hand. This sort of weather made her limbs hurt. She grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment to gain control of the pain before picking up her pace. Her bare feet splashed in the mud puddles and she inwardly groaned thinking of how long it would take to clean and dry her machinery limbs. The rain hadn't always been bad though.

ooo

"Big brother! Wait for me!" The young girl giggled as she slipped in the mud racing up the small dirt hill to meet her brother. Benjamin stood at the top looking down into the rain-soaked valley below.

"I always have to wait for you!" he grumbled, but he didn't really mind. It was a long walk back from Mike Turner's house and it wasn't fun alone at the best of times. "Hurry up, Mom will be waiting for us." He stuffed his small fists into his pockets as she caught up. "If you didn't walk so slow I wouldn't have to wait for you and we might be home by now!" he continued as he started down the hill toward home.

"But I don't walk slow," she argued. "Your legs are longer than mine, I have to run to keep up with you! It's not fair." Her small legs carried her onward, leaping in the puddles forming from her brother's footsteps.

"You're a complete mess, covered in mud. I don't know how you do it. Mom will make you sleep outside tonight; she won't let you come into her clean kitchen looking like that!"

She shook her head, water spraying from her hair like a wet dog. "I wouldn't be so muddy if I didn't have to run after you. I keep slipping in the mud." She gasped as her foot got stuck and she again tumbled to the ground. A small cry broke through the pounding rain.

"Sadi? Are you alright?" The young boy was at her side in an instant, all teasing gone. His face creased in concern.

The girl slowly got to her feet and stumbled a few paces, her hand involuntarily clutching her ankle. "It hurts," she whispered.

"You must have twisted it." He knelt down and extended his hands helping her up onto his back. "I'll have to carry you. Hold on!"

The remainder of the journey was long and hard for her big brother. Sadi wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and buried her face in his back. The rain ran cold down her small body and they were both soon shivering.

"Look, up ahead!" The boy shifted his shoulders slightly so she could see over them.

"A lighthouse! There's a lighthouse ahead." The girl's excitement momentarily warmed her. She had seen pictures in books of lighthouses. Her daddy had explained how they guided ships in stormy seas.

"It's not a lighthouse, silly! It's our house. Mom must have put a light up so we could see it." Having found new strength he picked up the pace leading them home.

"You both look a mess! But I guess that's to be expected from two children walking home in the rain. Still all that mud. You'd both better stay out on the porch for a moment. I'll find a way to clean you off."

The screen door closed softly, a radiant beam of light filtering down onto the children. The girl was gently placed on the steps. "How is your ankle?" her brother asked, touching it cautiously.

"It will be okay. It feels lots better."

"Wait just a second." The boy ran down the steps and knelt in the mud.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Aren't you dirty enough already, Benjamin?" Their mother had returned holding a bucket of water for each of them.

"Just wait a second!" he repeated. His fingers hastily moved through the soft material. "There," he whispered as he placed his hands on the ground. It lit up, casting the small boy into shadow that lasted for only a moment. "Okay!" He ran back up the steps and slipped something around his sister's wrist. She held it up for inspection.

"Oh!" she gasped. A simple rope hung with a single pendant swinging slightly. A dewdrop pendant of the deepest blue.

"To remember our journey in the rain. You should always remember your journeys. You never know when one will be your last."

ooo

The young boy's words seemed to whisper in her ear now. From that day on Benji had always created a keepsake for every adventure they had been on, but that had been their first. Their journey in the rain.

Sadi looked up. A bright light was flashing a bit further down the road. Just as that night such a long time ago, she seemed to gain some unknown strength and began to run to greet it, as if it might slip away if she didn't catch it.

Of course it was her father. Her pace slowed as his silhouette came into view. Hadn't he given her enough grief today?

Alerted of her presence he turned toward her, lowering his light. "I wasn't sure where you had gone. You weren't in your room and these sort of storms can be dangerous."

Sadi let out a breath and joined her dad as he headed back to the warmth of the hotel and for just a moment she was a little girl again being guided through the rain by a strong and kind boy.

ooo

"_I've got the sample you requested. Now all is in order. Having gone through the desert and backtracked I've thrown those Military Dogs off the scent. They will never suspect a thing. All is in place. Now... we wait."_

A deep rumble of laughter can be heard in a pitch black room somewhere in the world. Could it

be Drachma?

ooo

Sadi wrung out her towel impatiently as she attempted to clean and dry her automail. Her mother would be furious with her, but it wasn't really as simple as wiping her legs and hand down every time they got wet. She had to take the front plates off and wedge the towel in between the small wires and tubes. Oil had to be re-applied and greased down to ensure maximum mobility. Screws had to be individually removed and dried to prevent them from rusting to their sockets. Then if she had enough patience and time after all that was done she could apply a coating of polish to fix up her scratches and cuts.

She finished twisting a screw back into place and slid the small plate back over the palm of her right hand, flexing her hand experimentally. Faint snoring could be heard from somewhere down the hall. Perhaps it was her dad.

Rain continued to fall outside, running down the window like tears. Sadi pulled the plug holding the warm water in the small wash basin and crawled into bed. Morning would be here in just a few short hours and she needed to be up and ready at dawn.

She rolled toward the wall clutching her automail hand to her chest. How was she going to confront her teacher? How would he react? He was very strict and didn't like being talked back to. But what could his reasoning have been to send her away from the one place that could have given her the best results for her research? And why so far away from home? Literally across the entire country. She had to find out his reasoning for this. Then again maybe he sent her here in the hopes that she would discover his reasoning on her own. What if her returning to him would signify she failed? What should she do?

Sadi closed her eyes. There was no way she would get any sleep tonight if she kept her mind awake like this. She forced herself to stop thinking, to allow her mind to drift off on its own path.

_Headed to Theanpean. _

_See you soon_

Sadi folded the note and stuffed it in her pocket. Her dad must have slipped it under her door in the early hours of the morning. Theanpean was the country to the west of Creta. They had a strong alliance with Drachma. She hadn't understood when she was little why they hadn't simply taken over Creta, but her father had explained that Creta was a good land ruled by peace and prosperity. For the current time Drachma had no need of it and had no right to start a war with it. Apparently the only time Drachman's ever found any need for war was when they felt that another country was getting out of hand, that they needed to be stopped or even silenced if necessary. Almost as if duty-bound. It was also a good booster for Creta to be surrounded by such a large empire. So although Creta was wrapped around Drachma's finger, it was at peace. These civilizations were ancient and pure and her father believed that if he could learn their secrets and their past he could help Amestris to become like them. Untainted by war and loss. This meant that the day their country found peace, the Briggs wall would come down. Sort of symbolic that they no longer need to fear their neighbors.

Slight murmurings could be heard throughout the building as the occupants woke up and headed their ways. Sadi slipped her extra clothes back into her traveling bag and slung it over her shoulder. It was decided. She would return to Central after all. She might lay low for a few days, not informing her teacher that she had returned. It would give her some time to decide her next move.

She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She had hoped to at least tell him good-bye before they went their separate ways. After all, now that she was part of the military who knew when she would see him again?

The door closed silently behind her as she made her way down the carpeted hall. A train whistle sounded in the distance. If she hurried she might just make it.

ooo

"I'm apparently being transferred to Central. I got the call this morning from the Fuhrer himself. He seems to want my eye-witness report for his own ears to hear." Jami twirled her pen between her fingers as she sat at her desk. "Who knew following such simple orders that night would result in all this?" Her eyes moved up to meet Holly's. "Now don't go all crazy while I'm gone, okay? Leave the boys here alone! There is more important work to worry about right now."

"But Jami! How can you say that? And how can you think you'll just leave me here and go off to Central on your own? You're completely crazy! Of course I'm coming."

"No! There's work to be done here. Think about it. Why would the Fuhrer be so interested in this little fiasco? Something is going on and it would be easier for you to figure out some more details away from all the big bosses at Central. That's what I would expect you to do at least. The Major seemed keen to keep the information away from the public. He told me not to tell anyone all of the details just yet. This makes me suspicious. So, as my oldest and dearest friend, I'm entrusting you with this work."

"Woah, Jami. You're starting to scare me!" Holly set down her morning coffee and studied her friend. "I'll do it if that's really how you feel about it. I just don't know. We deal with these sorts of things all the time in one way or another. There's no real reason to get the public involved in military business."

Jami Groll shook her head slightly. "I just don't know, Holly. This seems too big."


	4. For all of Our Sakes

For All of our Sakes

"A trip to Amestris, huh? That sounds mighty enjoyable. Therefore on behalf of the Yao clan, I cannot allow you to go alone. We will accompany you." Ling sat cross-legged on a pillow in the courtyard surrounding the main palace. All the smaller clans each owned a small wing of the massive building sitting in the very heart of Xing.

His usually stern face curled in a smile. "I just need to inform Lan Fan. We'll be packed and ready within the hour. A legion of twenty men each may escort us as we travel through the city to see the sights. It would be lovely for our young Puo to see."

Alphonse and Mei exchanged looks. They hadn't expected Ling to want to come along let alone his son.

"We actually just felt like a sort of trip back to my home country. I want to visit my brother. I don't see the need for a full escort. Just us as friends."

Ling nodded energetically. "I like the way you think. You truly are a noble addition to the Chang clan. Very well, it will just be our families for a friend of yours is a friend of mine as I always say."

Mei gave Ling a withering look. "You've never said that…" she muttered.

"Right! That settles it then. I will have the horses saddled and ready to go by nightfall. Of course crossing the desert is hot at the best of times. They have the train reaching all the way here now, but I feel it would be good for my son to realize what I went through to achieve what I now have near his age. It would be a good learning experience for him!

"We should travel at night finding refuge at the Xerxes ruins along the way. I assume you are bringing your little ones? That will make eight of us. I will inform the stables." Ling jumped to his feet, wandering from the yard as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Is he allowed to just up and leave like that?" Al asked when he was sure Ling was out of earshot. Mei shrugged.

ooo

"Might I speak with the leader in these parts? I have some business concerning Amestris." Roy stood, proudly dawning his stars and stripes.

An elderly woman rose to greet him. She bowed before speaking. "Welcome traveler, but I'm afraid you came at a bad time. The Lord Ling Yao is just about to embark on a trip. Perhaps you could catch him before he takes off. However know that you are always welcome here, friends from Amestris."

Mustang nodded, appreciating the warm welcome. "We just need permission to search in Xing for a short time. It is a military matter. I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about."

"Sir? We'd better get going if we want to catch him before he takes off." Riza held the fabric door up waiting for him.

"Of course. Thank you." He nodded again before leading Riza out of the palace.

"Alphonse?" Roy couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be, but it was! The younger of the Elric brothers. It had been years since he'd seen the boy and only briefly after he'd been returned to his body. He looked so well! Not the sickly boy he had once been.

"Colonel?" Al slipped off his horse to greet him. What on earth was he doing in Xing? Perhaps the same reason he himself was on his way to Amestris. A bit of a break.

"It's Fuhrer now," Havoc pointed at the extra stars on Roy's shoulders, a twinkle in his eye.

"Havoc? Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, Falman! What are you all doing here?"

"Strictly military business. We were told the ruler of this country would be here?" Riza stepped forward. They still had a mission to accomplish. They couldn't keep getting sidetracked.

"Of course, right this way. Wow, it's really great to see you!"

Introductions took several minutes.

"This is my wife, Mei and our three children. Tānxīn, Huran, and Nady."

"And I'm Ling! Nice to meet you." Ling jumped in pumping Mustang's arm energetically. "Ah! I see you're the new ruler of Amestris. Great, great pleasure. Might I ask what brings you to my _humble _country?"

Mustang glanced around. It was everything but humble. There were towering buildings, all with their windows open. Children ran about in rich fabrics adorning jewels. Roads and pathways looked neat and well kempt. It seemed like a very well off and prosperous country.

By then Lan Fan and Puo had joined the group. The young boy glanced curiously around his mother's legs at the strangers.

"Hey kiddo!" Roy smiled at him. He must have only been about five.

Horses stomped their feet and puffed air as they stood in wait of their riders. Mei and Tānxīn returned to securing their packs and belongings onto the saddles.

"Well, straight to business. I would like your permission to search Xing for a possibly dangerous beast. We have intelligence leading us here. Strictly military business mind you." Roy had squared his shoulders, speaking in an attempted professional matter. Havoc bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He instead wandered over near Alphonse.

"So, you're taking these young kids on an expedition across the desert?"

Al nodded.

"We'll visit the ruins along the way and they will have their first chance to meet their aunt and uncle, if Ed is at home that is! I just called Winry to see if she could get a hold of him for me. It would be great to see him. And what brings you all here to Xing? Quite a trip for vacation."

"Vacation with the Fuhrer?" Havoc just shook his head as if unable to find words to describe this image. "Naw, we're here in search of a deadly and dangerous beast. We were told that it possibly headed this way across the desert. We, as citizens of Amestris, wish to make the streets a little safer so that our families can rest easy at night."

"Sure you can look around! In fact I leave you in charge while I'm gone. If anything happens to my country I'm holding you entirely responsible! Bye now!" Ling had hopped on his horse and was riding fast toward the desert, kicking up a huge cloud of dust behind him.

"But… wait!" Mustang held up a hand but horse and rider were already long gone.

Al swung little Nady up, onto a horse behind her sister before mounting his own. "Well it was good seeing you all. If you're back in Central before we head back, we might have to pay a visit."

And with that the small company began forward, Tānxīn in the lead, leaving the Fuhrer to collect his thoughts.

"Your orders, sir?" Riza asked.

"Well you heard him. We have permission. Fan out; search everywhere. Report your findings to me at our rendezvous point near the train station. Don't be followed and don't trust anyone!"

"YES SIR!" They all clicked their heels together and saluted before spreading out in search.

ooo

It was late. Sadi scurried through the dark to the hotel. It was only a few streets away. Tomorrow she would pay more attention to the time. It was eerily quiet out, not so much as a car driving along. She didn't like it.

Back in Resembool the birds sang during the day and the bats and owls could be heard at night. There would be crickets and frogs near the river.

Once safely inside her room, she slid the lock into place and plopped onto the bed. She itched to try out some of the things she had learned that afternoon. Some sediments were harder to control than others, but those were more damaging once control was achieved. Tomorrow she would gather different types of soil and sand and have a bit of training.

This also begged the question of what to do about her Master. Sometime soon she needed to get inside HQ and find out his reasoning. She could claim that she had already done ample research and had returned early. She would take a few more days; listen to the talk of the people.

Sadi again clutched her automail hand. As long as she didn't get a repeat of earlier today. That woman must have lost her senses.

"_Help! Wolf! Morbid beast! Somebody help me!_"

Sadi jumped to her feet, rushing to the window. The cry had come from just outside, along with it a series of snarls and howls. Unable to get a good look at the scene, she ran for the door.

A small group had already gathered. People were throwing sticks and rocks at the beast, but far from scaring it, these gestures only enraged the animal.

Sadi clapped her hands together and thrust them to the ground. She closed her eyes concentrating hard. Since there was no wind, she used her own breath, stirring up the earth as her hands were raised. Slowly she returned to her feet, thinking with all her might where the now forming whirlwind would go. It was barely as tall as her, but would do the job fine.

The dog was soon pelted with dirt. The sticks and rocks that had been thrown joined the cyclone as well. The beast cowered in a ball and whimpered.

"Move back everyone! Get to safety!" Sadi shouted above the noise of voices and the whirlwind. They all rushed for the hotel standing just inside the door to continue watching the scene.

Sadi closed her hands and the tornado vanished in an instant. The wolf got to its feet and ran through the city streets yipping loudly all the way. Cheers erupted from behind her as the people exited the hotel.

"What sort of alchemy was that?"

"Did you see? No circles!"

"Thank you! You saved me!"

"She saved us all."

"What might we call you, young lady?"

Sadi just smiled and bowed out gracefully, returning to her room. That had been exciting. Her first rescue mission! There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight.

ooo

"Edward! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice!" Winry ran to him, wrapping her arms around her husband. He smiled and returned the embrace.

"I was still in Central so we just changed trains and came here. I wouldn't miss my brother's visit for anything in the world."

The door behind them opened and closed and Benjamin entered carrying his bags. Winry let go of Ed to hug her son.

"Is Sadi with you?" she asked as she looked him over. Ben looked at his dad unsure how to reply.

"She won't be joining us for a little bit. I felt it best to leave her on her own for a short time. She will be fine. When she's ready she'll call. Until then all we can do is wait."

"Well I suppose we could put the kids in her room for the time being seeing as it isn't being used currently."

Ed scooped up the paper off the table and scanned the front page. "Then again, perhaps we'll be able to check up on her just fine."

Winry scurried over. "Is she getting into trouble already?" She snatched the paper from his hands preparing for the worst.

"Actually quite the contrary. She helped save a woman from what was described as a wolf."

_Several eye witnesses claim a young female alchemist helped save a local woman in Central late Tuesday night. The young girl was described as being able to control a small cyclone to calm the beast._

"_She just clapped her hands together and it appeared! I've never seen alchemy like it!" One eyewitness claims._

"It says here that she didn't use a circle?" Winry's voice trailed off in disbelief as Ed reached again for the paper.

"That can't be! They said it was night, perhaps they couldn't see one." Doubt filled his voice as he spoke. Had she seen it? The gate? And if so, _when? _Edward reached for the phone.

ooo

"Brigadier General Fathoms? I was told you were the one to speak with."

The Brigadier General flexed his hand, glad for a slight reprieve of writing. "This is he. How might I help you?"

"What have you done to my daughter?!" The voice on the other end boomed. Fathoms raised an eyebrow.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you mean. Who is this?"

"Edward Elric! I've been told that you've taken Sadi in to train under our noses and without informing us of any of this. I find that very irresponsible of you. We'll see how much further you get on the ladder before you fall." His voice was sharp, pronouncing each word with forced effort.

"Are you threatening me?" Fathoms' tone was cool. First it was Maria Ross and now _the _Edward Elric. Perhaps he'd stirred a bee's nest with this girl. Nonetheless…

"I'm afraid it isn't my obligation to catch up on and babysit my pupils. Once she came to me she was considered an adult. It isn't my fault that she didn't feel safe in telling her parents that she wanted to join the military dogs." His hand moved to the back of his neck and he leaned back in his chair.

"That isn't the half of it. The real issue is that she has seen the gate. She committed the greatest taboo! Human transmutation! Was it you who did it? Did you force her?"

"And why would I do that? I'm an accomplished alchemist working high in the military. Why would I jeopardize my entire life so that your girl could transmute without a few circles? She had the ability when she first showed up on my doorstep. I don't know how or when. That's something you might wish to take up with her. Good day." He didn't appreciate being accused of such a heinous crime. It infuriated him.

"I hope you're telling the truth, for your sake." There was a click and the line went dead.

Fathoms placed the phone back on the receiver and sat there with his head cradled in his hands for a moment. He'd never asked her how she'd gotten her ability. If she had committed the taboo that was her business. Perhaps it was the cause of her automail limbs? He didn't know.

However it didn't truly matter now. She was part of the military, considered an adult. It was past time to take responsibilities for her actions.

He lifted his head and returned to the paperwork.

ooo

There was a knock at Sadi's hotel door. She groggily got out of her bed to open it. The sun was high in the sky stretching across her room through the window. It had been two days ago that she'd had her little adventure with the wolfish creature and she was finally catching up on rest.

"Yes?" Her voice was scratchy from sleep. A dark-haired woman stood in the doorway.

"I heard you were back in Central. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maria Ross." She extended her hand to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sadi."

"So, you knew my dad and uncle?" They both sat at the couch in Sadi's hotel room.

"I know that ages me a bit, but I knew them when they were about your age." Ross chuckled. "But anyway I wanted to introduce myself and actually ask you a question. I talked to your teacher a few days ago and he was very… dismissive in telling me what you were studying. Of course the morning paper told me the answer to that."

Sadi sat up now wide-awake. "What? I was in the paper?!"

Maria extended the article to her. "It didn't mention a name but I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. There aren't many accomplished alchemists here in Central, especially young girls. And out of those few, you're the only one with a State Certification."

Sadi scanned the article vigorously. This wasn't supposed to happen. She'd have to be more careful on her actions from now on. Her every move would be broadcast and printed in black ink for all the world to see.

"That's quite a talent you've got there. I've never seen or heard of alchemy used in that way."

"Oh no! Does that mean my Teacher knows I'm back in Central now? Has he read this?" Sadi's panic was rising by the second. She dropped the paper, snatched her jacket and raced from the room.

"Okay, I'll just go then…" Ross mumbled, smoothing out the now crumpled paper and rising to her feet. But wait! Why didn't her teacher know she was here?

ooo

"So far we have found no clues or intelligence giving us any further directions to where the 'beast' could have gone. Unless it lives here in Xing and is a safeguarded secret of the people, I feel we are just wasting our time." Hawkeye had returned to the rendezvous spot in low hopes. No one else had anything of use to report either. To top it off a heavy rain had come during their search and they were all soaked, dripping water onto the floor.

Fuery had slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Sir?" Riza could still feel the cold drops running down her back.

Mustang sat on an upturned barrel, head in his hands. "It's only been a day. We can't give up that easily. We're highly trained military personnel. We'll just have to try again tomorrow." He slowly lifted his head, his voice becoming clearer.

"Notice everything down to the little grains of dirt carelessly left on the road. Ask the public if they've seen anything. Report anyone with suspicious behaviors. We _will _find this thing, that's a promise."

He glanced around at his subordinates. They were all looking directly at him, the traces of smiles on their faces.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Find some food and a place to sleep tonight! We're up and gone at first light. Move out!"

"SIR!" They again clicked their heels together and saluted before scattering.

"Roy?"

Mustang turned. Riza hadn't moved, firmly standing to his left.

"General?" he questioned. She rarely called him by his first name at work.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Thank you for not giving up."

Roy just nodded.

ooo

"So, you have returned? But unless I am mistaken you are early." Fathoms stared at the girl, hiding his surprise and a little bit of displeasure behind a thinly veiled smile.

Sadi nodded. "I returned early. My studying is currently complete and I am now working fervently on compiling all that I have learned to present to you. In the meantime I felt like checking in; letting you know I have come back."

There's silence for a moment as he contemplates this. Finally he speaks.

"The way I see it, you disobeyed a direct order. You were to stay in West City for an exact month. If you've completed so much research already, think of all the more you would have been able to do had you stayed."

"But that's the thing I don't understand! The biggest library in Amestris is right here in Central. I'm not a State Alchemist so I have access to it! Why send me away the very day after I got my certification to a common public library?"

"A test of trust. You, I'm sorry to say, have failed. Now you are excused. Continue your studies and report back to me at the end of the month as we agreed."

Sadi rose to her feet. Something wasn't right. What sort of person tested people by lying to them? Justifying the lie by claiming reason behind it.

"Sadi?"

She turned back in the doorway to look at her teacher.

"There are reasons I do things and everything has a purpose. I feel appalled that you question my intentions. Please refrain from it in the future. That is all." He was then rifling through his papers. A common gesture tended to do when he was done talking. Sadi let herself out without another word.

The streets were mostly deserted even though it was high noon. Word had spread quickly of the attack in South City and it seemed people were afraid to leave their homes now. Sadi took advantage of this by walking down the middle of the road whistling a cheerful tune. Sometimes it felt good to be completely alone. It gave her time to think.

Back at the library her research continued. Why and how did sand absorb water if it was comprised primarily of small grains of rock?

_Water moves through the sand particles combining the different minerals and forming a sort of weak paste to make the grains stick together. _Not as strong as soil or clay, yet sand does absorb water. Now since hurricanes are made up primarily from water, surely she could use wet sand in her little whirlwinds. Would it cause more damage? It would be heavier at least, and harder to get control of to start off.

Sadi slammed her book closed, waving the dust away from her face. Every little bit of information she uncovered just added more questions. It was time to try some of them out.

ooo

"Uncle Edward! Aunt Winry!" Huran raced to them through the train station. She remembered them both fondly from their last visit a few years ago.

Winry embraced the girl with a smile. "And how have you been?" She knelt down to be on eye level with her.

"Tānxīn was being reckless and broke one of mom's priceless heirlooms so dad decided to come here for a bit." She stopped to think for a minute as if finally realizing she didn't understand why. Alphonse came up behind her and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"We all need a little break from everyday life at times. I just felt now should be one of those times."

Al then turned to face Edward. "Brother," he nodded in his direction.

Ed beamed when he saw his younger brother. In a moment he had crossed the small space, enclosing the gap between them and they both found themselves in a strong hug. He clapped Al on the back.

"It's been too long," he muttered. Alphonse just nodded.


	5. Whispers in the Night

For All of our Sakes

"A trip to Amestris, huh? That sounds mighty enjoyable. Therefore on behalf of the Yao clan, I cannot allow you to go alone. We will accompany you." Ling sat cross-legged on a pillow in the courtyard surrounding the main palace. All the smaller clans each owned a small wing of the massive building sitting in the very heart of Xing.

His usually stern face curled in a smile. "I just need to inform Lan Fan. We'll be packed and ready within the hour. A legion of twenty men each may escort us as we travel through the city to see the sights. It would be lovely for our young Puo to see."

Alphonse and Mei exchanged looks. They hadn't expected Ling to want to come along let alone his son.

"We actually just felt like a sort of trip back to my home country. I want to visit my brother. I don't see the need for a full escort. Just us as friends."

Ling nodded energetically. "I like the way you think. You truly are a noble addition to the Chang clan. Very well, it will just be our families for a friend of yours is a friend of mine as I always say."

Mei gave Ling a withering look. "You've never said that…" she muttered.

"Right! That settles it then. I will have the horses saddled and ready to go by nightfall. Of course crossing the desert is hot at the best of times. They have the train reaching all the way here now, but I feel it would be good for my son to realize what I went through to achieve what I now have near his age. It would be a good learning experience for him!

"We should travel at night finding refuge at the Xerxes ruins along the way. I assume you are bringing your little ones? That will make eight of us. I will inform the stables." Ling jumped to his feet, wandering from the yard as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Is he allowed to just up and leave like that?" Al asked when he was sure Ling was out of earshot. Mei shrugged.

ooo

"Might I speak with the leader in these parts? I have some business concerning Amestris." Roy stood, proudly dawning his stars and stripes.

An elderly woman rose to greet him. She bowed before speaking. "Welcome traveler, but I'm afraid you came at a bad time. The Lord Ling Yao is just about to embark on a trip. Perhaps you could catch him before he takes off. However know that you are always welcome here, friends from Amestris."

Mustang nodded, appreciating the warm welcome. "We just need permission to search in Xing for a short time. It is a military matter. I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about." This bit of information encouraged him. He had met Ling, it had been a long time ago but it was better than never meeting at all.

"Sir? We'd better get going if we want to catch him before he takes off." Riza held the fabric door up waiting for him.

"Of course. Thank you." He nodded again before leading Riza out of the palace.

"Alphonse?" Roy couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be, but it was! The younger of the Elric brothers. It had been years since he'd seen the boy and only briefly after he'd been returned to his body. He looked so well! Not the sickly boy he had once been.

"Colonel?" Al slipped off his horse to greet him. What on earth was he doing in Xing? Perhaps the same reason he himself was on his way to Amestris. A bit of a break.

"It's Fuhrer now," Havoc pointed at the extra stars on Roy's shoulders, a twinkle in his eye.

"Havoc? Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, Falman! What are you all doing here?"

"Strictly military business. We were told the ruler of this country would be here?" Riza stepped forward. They still had a mission to accomplish. They couldn't keep getting sidetracked.

"Of course, right this way. Wow, it's really great to see you!"

Introductions took several minutes.

"This is my wife, Mei and our three children. Tānxīn, Huran, and Nady."

"And I'm Ling! Nice to see you again!" Ling jumped in pumping Mustang's arm energetically. "Ah! I see you're now the new ruler of Amestris. Great, great pleasure. Might I ask what brings you to my… _humble _country?"

Mustang glanced around. It was everything but humble. There were towering buildings, all with their windows open. Children ran about in rich fabrics adorning jewels. Roads and pathways looked neat and well kempt. It seemed like a very well off and prosperous country.

By then Lan Fan and Puo had joined the group. The young boy glanced curiously around his mother's legs at the strangers.

"Hey kiddo!" Roy smiled at him. He must have only been about five.

Horses stomped their feet and puffed air as they stood in wait of their riders. Mei and Tānxīn returned to securing their packs and belongings onto the saddles.

"Well, straight to business. I would like your permission to search Xing for a possibly dangerous beast. We have intelligence leading us here. Strictly military business mind you." Roy had squared his shoulders, speaking in an attempted professional matter. Havoc bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He instead wandered over near Alphonse.

"So, you're taking these young kids on an expedition across the desert?"

Al nodded.

"We'll visit the ruins along the way and Nady will have her first chance to meet her aunt and uncle, if Ed is at home that is! I just called Winry to see if she could get a hold of him for me. It would be great to see him.

"And what brings you all here to Xing? Quite a trip for vacation."

"Vacation with the Fuhrer?" Havoc just shook his head as if unable to find words to describe this image. "Naw, we're here in search of a _deadly_ and _dangerous_ beast. We were told that it possibly headed this way across the desert. We, as citizens of Amestris, wish to make the streets a little safer so that our families can rest easy at night." He raised his hand to his heart as if talking in all honesty but his tone of voice gave away the joke.

"Sure you can look around! In fact I leave you in charge while I'm gone. If anything happens to my country I'm holding you entirely responsible! Bye now!" Ling had hopped on his horse and was riding fast toward the desert, kicking up a huge cloud of dust behind him.

"But… wait!" Mustang held up a hand but horse and rider were already long gone.

Al swung little Nady up, onto a horse behind her sister before mounting his own. "Well it was good seeing you all. If you're back in Central before we head back, we might have to pay a visit."

And with that the small company began forward, Tānxīn in the lead, leaving the Fuhrer to collect his thoughts.

"Your orders, sir?" Riza asked.

"Well you heard him. We have permission. Fan out; search everywhere. Report your findings to me at our rendezvous point near the train station. Don't be followed and don't trust anyone!"

"YES SIR!" They all clicked their heels together and saluted before spreading out in search.

ooo

It was late. Sadi scurried through the dark to the hotel. It was only a few streets away. Tomorrow she would pay more attention to the time. It was eerily quiet out, not so much as a car driving along. She didn't like it.

Back in Resembool the birds sang during the day and the bats and owls could be heard at night. There would be crickets and frogs near the river.

Once safely inside her room, she slid the lock into place and plopped onto the bed. She itched to try out some of the things she had learned that afternoon. Some sediments were harder to control than others, but those were more damaging once control was achieved. Tomorrow she would gather different types of soil and sand and have a bit of training.

This also begged the question of what to do about her Master. Sometime soon she needed to get inside HQ and find out his reasoning. She could claim that she had already done ample research and had returned early. She would take a few more days; listen to the talk of the people.

Sadi again clutched her automail hand. As long as she didn't get a repeat of earlier today. That woman must have lost her senses.

"_Help! Wolf! Morbid beast! Somebody help me!_"

Sadi jumped to her feet, rushing to the window. The cry had come from just outside, along with it a series of snarls and howls. Unable to get a good look at the scene, she ran for the door.

A small group had already gathered. People were throwing sticks and rocks at the beast, but far from scaring it, these gestures only enraged the animal.

Sadi clapped her hands together and thrust them to the ground. She closed her eyes concentrating hard. Since there was no wind, she used her own breath, stirring up the earth as her hands were raised. Slowly she returned to her feet, thinking with all her might where the now forming whirlwind would go. It was barely as tall as her, but would do the job fine.

The dog was soon pelted with dirt. The sticks and rocks that had been thrown joined the cyclone as well. The beast cowered in a ball and whimpered.

"Move back everyone! Get to safety!" Sadi shouted above the noise of voices and the whirlwind. They all rushed for the hotel standing just inside the door to continue watching the scene.

Sadi closed her hands and the tornado vanished in an instant. The wolf got to its feet and ran through the city streets yipping loudly all the way. Cheers erupted from behind her as the people exited the hotel.

"What sort of alchemy was that?"

"Did you see? No circles!"

"Thank you! You saved me!"

"She saved us all."

"What might we call you, young lady?"

Sadi just smiled and bowed out gracefully, returning to her room. That had been exciting. Her first rescue mission! There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight.

ooo

"Edward! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice!" Winry ran to him, wrapping her arms around her husband. He smiled and returned the embrace.

"I was still in Central so we just changed trains and came here. I wouldn't miss my brother's visit for anything in the world."

The door behind them opened and closed and Benjamin entered carrying his bags. Winry let go of Ed to hug her son.

"Is Sadi with you?" she asked as she looked him over. Ben looked at his dad unsure how to reply.

"She won't be joining us for a little bit. I felt it best to leave her on her own for a short time. She will be fine. When she's ready she'll call. Until then all we can do is wait."

"Well I suppose we could put the kids in her room for the time being seeing as it isn't being used currently."

Ed scooped up the paper off the table and scanned the front page. "Then again, perhaps we'll be able to check up on her just fine."

Winry scurried over. "Is she getting into trouble already?" She snatched the paper from his hands preparing for the worst.

"Actually quite the contrary. She helped save a woman from what was described as a wolf."

_Several eye witnesses claim a young female alchemist helped save a local woman in Central late Tuesday night. The young girl was described as being able to control a small cyclone to calm the beast._

"_She just clapped her hands together and it appeared! I've never seen alchemy like it!" One eyewitness claims._

"It says here that she didn't use a circle?" Winry's voice trailed off in disbelief as Ed reached again for the paper.

"That can't be! They said it was night, perhaps they couldn't see one." Doubt filled his voice as he spoke. Had she seen it? The gate? And if so, _when? _Edward reached for the phone.

ooo

"Brigadier General Fathoms? I was told you were the one to speak with."

The Brigadier General flexed his hand, glad for a slight reprieve of writing. "This is he. How might I help you?"

"What have you done to my daughter?!" The voice on the other end boomed. Fathoms raised an eyebrow.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you mean. Who is this?"

"Edward Elric! I've been told that you've taken Sadi in to train under our noses and without informing us of any of this. I find that very irresponsible of you. We'll see how much further you get on the ladder before you fall." His voice was sharp, pronouncing each word with forced effort.

"Are you threatening me?" Fathoms' tone was cool. First it was Maria Ross and now _the _Edward Elric. Perhaps he'd stirred a bee's nest with this girl. Nonetheless…

"I'm afraid it isn't my obligation to catch up on and babysit my pupils. Once she came to me she was considered an adult. It isn't my fault that she didn't feel safe in telling her parents that she wanted to join the military dogs." His hand moved to the back of his neck and he leaned back in his chair.

"That isn't the half of it. The real issue is that she has seen the gate. She committed the greatest taboo! Human transmutation! Was it you who did it? Did you force her?"

"And why would I do that? I'm an accomplished alchemist working high in the military. Why would I jeopardize my entire life so that your girl could transmute without a few circles? She had the ability when she first showed up on my doorstep. I don't know how or when. That's something you might wish to take up with her. Good day." He didn't appreciate being accused of such a heinous crime. It infuriated him.

"I hope you're telling the truth, for your sake." There was a click and the line went dead.

Fathoms placed the phone back on the receiver and sat there with his head cradled in his hands for a moment. He'd never asked her how she'd gotten her ability. If she had committed the taboo that was her business. Perhaps it was the cause of her automail limbs? He didn't know.

However it didn't truly matter now. She was part of the military, considered an adult. It was past time to take responsibilities for her actions.

He lifted his head and returned to the paperwork.

ooo

There was a knock at Sadi's hotel door. She groggily got out of her bed to open it. The sun was high in the sky stretching across her room through the window. It had been two days ago that she'd had her little adventure with the wolfish creature and she was finally catching up on rest.

"Yes?" Her voice was scratchy from sleep. A dark-haired woman stood in the doorway.

"I heard you were back in Central. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maria Ross." She extended her hand to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sadi."

"So, you knew my dad and uncle?" They both sat at the couch in Sadi's hotel room.

"I know that ages me a bit, but I knew them when they were about your age." Ross chuckled. "But anyway I wanted to introduce myself and actually ask you a question. I talked to your teacher a few days ago and he was very… dismissive in telling me what you were studying. Of course the morning paper told me the answer to that."

Sadi sat up now wide-awake. "What? I was in the paper?!"

Maria extended the article to her. "It didn't mention a name but I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. There aren't many accomplished alchemists here in Central, especially young girls. And out of those few, you're the only one with a State Certification."

Sadi scanned the article vigorously. This wasn't supposed to happen. She'd have to be more careful on her actions from now on. Her every move would be broadcast and printed in black ink for all the world to see.

"That's quite a talent you've got there. I've never seen or heard of alchemy used in that way."

"Oh no! Does that mean my Teacher knows I'm back in Central now? Has he read this?" Sadi's panic was rising by the second. She dropped the paper, snatched her jacket and raced from the room.

"Okay, I'll just go then…" Ross mumbled, smoothing out the now crumpled paper and rising to her feet. But wait! Why didn't her teacher know she was here?

ooo

"So far we have found no clues or intelligence giving us any further directions to where the 'beast' could have gone. Unless it lives here in Xing and is a safeguarded secret of the people, I feel we are just wasting our time." Hawkeye had returned to the rendezvous spot in low hopes. No one else had anything of use to report either. To top it off a heavy rain had come during their search and they were all soaked, dripping water onto the floor.

Fuery had slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Sir?" Riza could still feel the cold drops running down her back.

Mustang sat on an upturned barrel, head in his hands. "It's only been a day. We can't give up that easily. We're highly trained military personnel. We'll just have to try again tomorrow." He slowly lifted his head, his voice becoming clearer.

"Notice everything down to the little grains of dirt carelessly left on the road. Ask the public if they've seen anything. Report anyone with suspicious behaviors. We _will _find this thing, that's a promise."

He glanced around at his subordinates. They were all looking directly at him, the traces of smiles on their faces.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Find some food and a place to sleep tonight! We're up and gone at first light. Move out!"

"SIR!" They again clicked their heels together and saluted before scattering.

"Roy?"

Mustang turned. Riza hadn't moved, firmly standing to his left.

"General?" he questioned. She rarely called him by his first name at work.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Thank you for not giving up."

Roy just nodded.

ooo

"So, you have returned? But unless I am mistaken you are early." Fathoms stared at the girl, hiding his surprise and a little bit of displeasure behind a thinly veiled smile.

Sadi nodded. "I returned early. My studying is currently complete and I am now working fervently on compiling all that I have learned to present to you. In the meantime I felt like checking in; letting you know I have come back."

There was silence for a moment as he contemplated this. Finally he spoke.

"The way I see it, you disobeyed a direct order. You were to stay in West City for an exact month. If you've completed so much research already, think of all the more you would have been able to do had you stayed."

"But that's the thing I don't understand! The biggest library in Amestris is right here in Central. I'm now a State Alchemist so I have access to it! Why send me away the very day after I got my certification to a common public library?"

"A test of trust. You, I'm sorry to say, have failed. Now you are excused. Continue your studies and report back to me at the end of the month as we agreed."

Sadi rose to her feet. Something wasn't right. What sort of person tested people by lying to them? Justifying the lie by claiming reason behind it.

"Sadi?"

She turned back in the doorway to look at her teacher.

"There are reasons I do things and everything has a purpose. I feel appalled that you question my intentions. Please refrain from it in the future. That is all." He was then rifling through his papers. A common gesture he tended to do when he was done talking. Sadi let herself out without another word.

The streets were mostly deserted even though it was high noon. Word had spread quickly of the attack in South City and it seemed people were afraid to leave their homes now. Sadi took advantage of this by walking down the middle of the road whistling a cheerful tune. Sometimes it felt good to be completely alone. It gave her time to think.

Back at the library her research continued. Why and how did sand absorb water if it was comprised primarily of small grains of rock?

_Water moves through the sand particles combining the different minerals and forming a sort of weak paste to make the grains stick together. _Not as strong as soil or clay, yet sand does absorb water. Now since hurricanes are made up primarily from water, surely she could use wet sand in her little whirlwinds. Would it cause more damage? It would be heavier at least, and harder to get control of to start off.

Sadi slammed her book closed, waving the dust away from her face. Every little bit of information she uncovered just added more questions. It was time to try some of them out.

ooo

"Uncle Edward! Aunt Winry!" Huran raced to them through the train station. She remembered them both fondly from their last visit a few years ago.

Winry embraced the girl with a smile. "And how have you been?" She knelt down to be on eye level with her.

"Tānxīn was being reckless and broke one of mom's priceless heirlooms so dad decided to come here for a bit." She stopped to think for a minute as if finally realizing she didn't understand why. Alphonse came up behind her and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"We all need a little break from everyday life at times. I just felt now should be one of those times."

Al then turned to face Edward. "Brother," he nodded in his direction.

Ed beamed when he saw his younger brother. In a moment he had crossed the small space, enclosing the gap between them and they both found themselves in a strong hug. He clapped Al on the back.

"It's been too long," he muttered. Alphonse just nodded.


End file.
